Secret Memories in Auditore's blood
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Algumas memórias da família Auditore são desconhecidas até mesmo de Desmond Miles. Você quer conhecer os segredos desta geração de Assassinos? Contém Spoilers e incesto. (EzioxClaudia / MarioxGiovanni)


**Disclaimer: **_Assassin's Creed_ não me pertencem. Os personagens aqui citados são de propriedade da Ubisoft. As cenas citadas aqui são baseadas nas originais e recriadas por mim.

* * *

**Secret Memories in Auditore's blood**

O cérebro humano protege segredos e memórias involuntariamente. A sobrevivência e a preservação da própria pele é o instinto mais profundo do ser humano. Mas, mesmo suprimido pela razão e o sangue, o amor prevalece alojado no coração.

**-  
Sequência desconhecida:** DNA Mario Auditore da Firenze.  
-

Uma vida de aparência feliz podia descrever facilmente a família Auditore. O primogênito de Giovanni e Maria, Frederico, nasceu forte e vigoroso num dia quente de 1456. Era tudo que o irmão mais novo de Mario queria; uma vida comum, longe dos Assassinos e dos legados deixados por Altair. Diferente, os dois eram. Mas se amavam como dois pedaços da mesma alma.

Mario, o mais velho e engajado, sabia o que queria: Continuar o sangue dos Assassinos. Continuar e ir em frente na certeza que um dia conseguiriam um futuro melhor, e ele sabia que não seria tão fácil, agora que seu irmão caçula começara sua família e tinha algo que deixava os Assassinos em último plano: um filho.

Frederico já tinha dois meses quando Mario saiu de Vila Auditore para Firenze afim de conhecer o sobrinho. Não se arrependeu, era um menino bonito e forte, mas sentia-se horrível por pensar que agora não seria tão importante para o irmão.

Maria estava bem e transpirava felicidade, e o mesmo podia dizer de Giovanni. Ele quase não se separava da esposa e do rebento, deixando-os a sós somente quando seu irmão viera visita-lo. Naquele pôr-do-sol, os dois conversaram sobre certos assuntos num tom de despedida.

_- Eu tenho medo que meu filho tenha o destino de nossos antepassados. – explicou Giovanni ao irmão, sentados nos bancos de cimento que rodeavam o pátio aberto da casa. _

_- Eu posso entender agora – disse Mario com os olhos postos nas primeiras estrelas a surgirem. – Você tem um filho lindo. _

_O sorriso do recente pai era enorme:_

_- Frederico. _

_- Quê?_

_- Frederico será o nome dele._

_A calorosa e estridente risada de Mario encheu os ouvidos do irmão, deixando-o _calmo _de uma forma quase nostálgica:_

_- Você sempre foi muito lerdo, Gio. – chamou o irmão pelo apelido. – Ainda não batizou o menino. Se demorar mais, ele não terá nome quando o nascer o primeiro pelo no saco._

_- Mario! – os dois irmãos riram._

"_Auditore Fratelli_" não era apenas um modo para se referir aos irmãos daquela família, era quase como um modo de ser, um adjetivo que englobava mais do que um parentesco, era herdado de geração em geração.

Uma cumplicidade entre homens que era quase... sobre-humana.

Ela se repetiu com Frederico, Ezio, Claudia e Petruccio. Os médicos de Firenze conheciam os dois mais velhos por sempre aparecerem com machucados em várias partes do corpo devido às quedas que sofriam ao escalarem a cidade. Não adiantava aconselhar, eles não paravam.

Também conheciam Petruccio, porém não pelas artimanhas, mas sim pela saúde fraca do garotinho. Claudia era conhecida por sua beleza e personalidade forte. Era um retrato da mãe, mas tão fresca e jovial como um pêssego recém colhido.

_- Claudia é uma bela mocinha – disse Mario numa de suas visitas esporádicas, quando a jovem tinha cerca de uma década. – Não será difícil arrumar-lhe marido._

_- De fato- – Maria fora interrompida por Ezio e Frederico._

_- Não, _mamma_! – disse Ezio de rompante, seguido pelo irmão segurando uma bola de couro nova nas mãos. – Claudia não vai casar._

_- Por que diz isso, Ezio? – Maria se abaixou para aproximar o rosto ao do filho._

_- Porque nós não queremos. A _piccina _não vai casar – respondeu simplesmente. Frederico riu por ver o irmão não tão mais velho que Claudia chama-la daquela forma, mas parecia concordar com o irmão._

_Mario manteve-se em silêncio observando os dois sobrinhos mais velhos. Via muito de si mesmo em Ezio e via ainda mais de Giovanni em Frederico. Sabia que, se tivessem a oportunidade, os dois seriam perfeitas aquisições para a Ordem dos Assassinos. _

_Embora soubesse que nunca seu irmão permitira._

Maria era uma mulher forte e ele tinha que admitir que ela era ótima para seu irmão. Certamente não havia outra mulher com espírito tão forte para que Giovanni pudesse partilhar de seus segredos, mas ele tinha que aceitar e compreender que, ao menos para si mesmo, tinha que assumir: sua vida não foi a mesma desde a chegada dela na vida do irmão.

Os dois haviam descoberto juntos muitas coisas, mas o fato de seu caçula descobrir os segredos de uma mulher antes de si o deixou irritado. O motivo, Mario demorou quase a vida toda para entender.

O clã dos Assassinos sempre foi o topo das prioridades desde seus ancestrais em Masyaf, mas aquilo não entrava na cabeça de Giovanni. Ele foi ser um banqueiro. Um _banqueiro_ quando tinha outras coisas muito mais importantes a serem resolvidos do que cuidar de moedas dos outros.

Não iria perdoar a deserção do irmão; ele apenas entendia seus motivos.

Despedir-se dos sobrinhos era difícil, mas mais difícil era despedir-se de Gio.

- Boa sorte, meu irmão – desejou o pai de Ezio.

- Digo isso à ti. Não esqueça, Giovanni, não deixe teus olhos e seus ouvidos te enganarem.

- Tenho o mesmo treinamento que você.

- Não a mesma mente.

Mario foi embora, sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que iria para Firenze.

Veria Ezio somente em 1476, quando o seu jovem sobrinho, vestido de Assassino, para seu espanto, estava encurralado com a irmã e a mãe na estrada que levaria para Vila Auditore. Encurralado por um patife idiota, mas era demasiado perigoso se afastar das mulheres para dar-lhe uma lição. Foi sorte, pensou Mario, ter chegado a tempo para protege-los.

_- Obrigado – disse o jovem Ezio, com ambas as mãos sujas de sangue a segurar as mãos das mulheres. – Mas... por quê nos ajudou?_

_Ah, que rapagão robusto! Mas do que tinha de belo, tinha de esquecido._

_- Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Mario! – gesticulou o tio._

_- Tio?! _

_Atou o rapaz num abraço, logo depois aninhou Claudia e Maria – que estava em estado de choque._

_- Eu sei do que houve em Firenze. – disse com pesar. – Mas venha, vamos para a Vila. É tarde._

Ele sabia que aquilo podia acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas por hora ele precisava manter Ezio com a cabeça no lugar e cuidar de sua piccina e Maria. Deixaria o luto por seu amado irmão e sobrinhos para quando estivesse a sós em seu quarto.

_Enquanto Ezio visitava o ferreiro da cidade, Mario estava só em seu quarto – após acomodar Claudia e Maria devidamente para que descansassem até toda a verdade ser contada. _

_- Você estava louco, Giovanni? – murmurou para o próprio reflexo no espelho. – Ah, você estava louco sim. Podia ter evitado tudo isso. Podia ter poupado Claudia e Ezio, e isso sem falar em Petruccio! Pobre menino... não provou o doce da vida. E agora quem tem de passar pimenta nos lábios de sua família sou eu. _

_Ele, sozinho, pegou um retrato dos dois, antigo, de quando ainda eram crianças. Enquanto contemplava a face jovem de seu irmão, Mario finalmente deixou que o peso da partida do _seu amado irmão _o ferisse. Beijou o rosto do garoto Giovanni, chorando copiosamente da sua pessoa mais amada no mundo._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Os capítulos não serão muito grandes visto que minha intenção inicial era uma short fic de no máximo três capítulos, mas quanto mais escrevo, mais ideias me surgem, então, acredito que esta fanfic passará dos dez capítulos. Comecei a pensar nessa história quando jogava Assassin's Creed II, quanto mais jogava, mais entendia sobre Mario e pensei: Porquê não? A fanfic terá incesto e bissexualidade. Espero que gostem! Qualquer comentário construtivo será bem recebido! :)


End file.
